


Nightmares

by areazel



Series: Kylo Hurt/Comfort Fest 2018 [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: 15hurtcomfortkylo, i just have feelings okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 19:15:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13864230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areazel/pseuds/areazel
Summary: This is a short drabble written for the Kylo Hurt Comfort Fest on Tumblr.  This is the first thing like this that I have tried to do, and I hope it is okay!Day 1:Situational Prompt: Leia or Han comforts young Ben Solo after a nightmare





	Nightmares

All he could see was endless expanses of dark sand, his eyes couldn’t quite focus enough to see what it looked like, it was all hazy. As he came to himself, he could feel an electric energy over his skin--this was amazing, he had never felt like this before, like something resting deep in his belly was coming to life, like there was so much more to him than he knew. It was exhilarating, he couldn’t get enough.  He leaned over, little fingers curling into the sand. It was so _soft_. He flopped back onto the sands, dark brown eyes staring up at the sky. He didn’t know what planet this was, but he liked it. There were stars he didn’t recognize, a single sun he had ever seen. It wouldn’t take long for him to drift off, the sand buzzing and alive as it embraced him.

 

He didn’t know what had woken him, but the first thing he was aware of was the chill of the wind against his cheeks. He tried to tighten his clothing around him, cover himself, but he found he couldn’t.  As he focused, he saw that the sand had swept over and solidified into rock. It was lifeless, heavy; it was going to crush him. Panic raced through him and he started to struggle, trying in vain to maneuver his way out from within the stone. He felt like he was drowning. He felt the stone getting tighter--suddenly he could feel his ribs bending in, the sharp corners of the stone digging into his flesh.  He shouted as his bones started to creak, and he knew what was going to happen – he knew his body would be crushed. The cold, unforgiving stone would kill him, slowly.

                                                                                                                             

_SNAP._

 

“Ben, sweetheart!”

 

Leia had pulled her son into her arms, shaking his shoulders. She felt herself breathe again when she saw his eyes open, meeting hers. “You’re okay, you’re safe…” She raised a hand to push some of Ben’s wild hair from his sweaty forehead. She could feel his pajamas were damp as well, sheets too. Ben had never had nightmares before, but suddenly he was getting them more and more often. In the past week she had spent half her nights at Ben’s bedside, holding her terrified, sobbing son. She wished she could help, wished she could protect him in his dreams, but it was impossible.

 

If Leia could have seen the source of Ben’s pain, she would have seen a dark figure in the distance, impossibly tall, impossibly imposing. She would have seen his cruel, scarred face and sharp blue eyes. She would have seen how he looked at her son, how clear it was that Ben was not in control, that someone was slowly prying their way into her son’s mind.

 

But she couldn’t, so she did all she could. She held Ben close, promising she would keep him safe, that no one could hurt him while she was there. That was all she could do.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is onelittletransman, message me there if you would like! I love comments too!


End file.
